


Carmen Bizet: Persona 5 Edition

by TehCreator18



Category: Carmen - Bizet/Halévy & Meilhac, Persona 5
Genre: AU where Morgana doesn't exist, Akechi gets a Lap Dance, Akechi gets triggered sometimes, Akechi's mom is mentioned, All the Girls AND Boys fall for Ren, Boys Will Be Boys, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cafe Leblanc has more space, Carmen Bizet, Chapter 2 is some fluff, Character Death, Dancing, Different clothing, Due date forced me to upload. Please wait, Fluff and Angst, French Opera, Hot-headed Akechi, I'm not that good don't judge, If you hate on me leave, Kissing is involved, M/M, Opera AU, Opera songs, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Phantom Thieves don't exist, Police officers, Ren is a charmer, Ren's a Gypsy, Romantic little shit, School Uniforms, Singing in French, Sojiro is not there, Yaoi, Yusuke is an artist, Yusuke loves Ren more than Akechi, city AU, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18
Summary: In the City of Inaba, craziness happens at every turn. However, it changes as Akechi Goro, an ace detective, was charmed by a handsome face. Amamiya Ren, a gypsy man, with a charm of others falling for him. And love, is a very special thing for him...Next thing, he flirts with Akechi, making the detective's heart fall for him secretly. But, things change for these two as the days pass and go on.What will happen? Find out on this crazy, city-themed version of Carmen Bizet~!





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys. This came up in front of my head. I saw the Opera Carmen and I loved every bit of it. 
> 
> Now...I thought, what if...this was in Persona 5? Well, here it is! Gonna do it! Make it like the Opera itself! 
> 
> (I hate going to Summer School too, so I might not be able to finish it up that quick. So, yeah...Fuck my life for the school practically forcing me to go to it!)
> 
> Man, I will make this one worth it! TRUST ME!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the charmer has arrived! And as such, he has his eyes on that detective...What will happen to those two when they meet eye to eye?
> 
> (POSTED DUE TO LACK ON DUE DATE! CONTINUED LATER ON!)
> 
> (Also, note: Some of the songs I WILL do. Not all of them. Because...you all should know me by now. I'm lazy as heck.)

**In the City of Inaba...Work, noise, all the things you can name that explain business, and...noise, there's nothing new that goes on in this city. However, that's going to change...Enjoy the story as you read the tale...of Carmen.**

**Bold: Story**

Normal: Talking

_Itatic: Singing_

* * *

**SHIBUYA SQUARE**

* * *

**The people of Shibuya, always come here whenever it's the end of school. But the patrol of the Police doesn't end there as well. Much as crime goes on, they always guard the square, since it's open-spaced mostly when it comes to morning times. Many of them just watch the citizens go all around.**

**Officers**

_On the Square everyone comes by, everyone comes and goes.._

_Strangely funny of people there!_

**As they sung, the Police Chief smiled, watching them the citizens go by and around the square.**

** Police Chief **

_Around the square, we all kill some time,_

_we smoke, we laugh, and keep watch to the ones passing by!_

** Officers **

_On the Square everyone comes by, everyone comes and goes._

_Strangely funny of people there!_

**As they kept watch, a woman with silver-gray hair walked by, looking around for something, or perhaps someone...**


	4. Act 4 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Art Museum, it seems like Yusuke is greeted by his fans, ready to paint the wonderful Bull Painting in front of them. However, Ren and Yusuke are together now, as the student left the Ex-Ace detective for him. Loving each other dearly, but...someone came back...What will happen in this finale?!~
> 
> (Quickly briefing. I won't do the whole songs, since I'm kinda lazy doing songs, but I WILL, continue the story lines. Besides, the Final one is my favorite! So I will do that one! Also, I'm adding some of my own lyrics in there, not just from the Opera itself! Please don't hate if you wanted perfection from it.)

**ACT 4**

* * *

**Inside of the Grand Art Museum, everyone has gathered around. Fans, citizens, all to see the famous Yusuke Kitagawa, as he entered the room from the side, cheering roaring for him as they all adored him. He was going to paint the wonderful painting he aimed for, in front of everyone. They were excited for it, especially Ren and his friends who cheered for him. Well, Ryuji wasn't much a fan of art, but he supported him.**

**As the student eyed Yusuke, he smirked with happiness in his eyes. His new lover, the famous artist, loved him back. Since Ren left Akechi for him anyway, they quickly fell in love for each other. Yusuke eyed him, smiling softly as he held out his hand for the student. Ren reluctantly took it without thinking twice, the two embracing each other as they both sang together...**

**Yusuke**

_If you love me so, my sweet Ren..._

_You'll be soon proud of me..._

_Of the painting I dreamed of making..._

_You will be so proud of it..._

**Ren was enchanted by his voice, singing back while looking up at him with love...**

**Ren**

_Ah, I love you so much, Yusuke..._

_I love you, and may I die if I ever loved anyone more..._

_Anyone as much than you..._

**Both**

_Ah, I love you so..._

_Yes, I love you so much..._

**The two looked into each other's eyes, leaning in as they both smooched, plump lips against another, kissing passionately...**

** Crowd **

_Make way! All make way for the Artist!_

* * *

**As they moved away, they both gave each other one last smile before Yusuke went off into the Grand Hall, everyone else following. However, his friends noticed something was off. Ann looked around, spotting a shadow in the hallway, hiding behind a wall. Quickly, she rushed to Ren as he watched his lover.**

**Ann**

_Hey Ren, take my advice! Don't stay here for too long!_

**Ren** _  
_

_Why not, may I ask?_

**Ann**

_He's here...!_

** Ren **

_Who's here?_

** Ann **

_Him, Akechi!_

_He's hiding down the hallway, see him?_

**Taking Ann's words for it, he looked down the hallway to his left, and then to his right, spotting a slight shadow of a cloak in the distance. His eyes narrow as he knew that this was going to happen. Keeping a brave face, he looked back at his friends, seriously.**

** Ren **

_Yeah, I see him..._

** Ann **

_Be careful!_

** Ren **

_I'm a man that doesn't fear him..._

_I'll stay him, and speak briefly with him._

**His friends grew more worried for him, as they didn't trust him alone with Akechi.**

**Ryuji**

_Ren, dude! Watch out, be careful!_

**Ren**

_I'm not scared of him._

**Futaba**

_Be careful...!_

* * *

**Reassuring his friends, he walked with them to the Grand Hall doors, letting them in as they gave him one more look at him with worry. With a single nod, he smiled at them, seeing them go inside quietly. Ryuji patted his shoulder before going in, wishing Ren luck out there.**

**As the doors closed, Ren walked away from it, standing in the middle of the museum, frowning as he looked around, bracing himself for what's going to happen. Which was his fate. Akechi emerged from the shadows, taking off the cloak as his face was revealed, walking towards Ren as he stopped under a single light.**

**Ren didn't even flinch or ran away, he just kept his back turned to the Detective as his glasses shone softly.**

**Ren**

_It's you._

**Akechi looked up, his face serious than ever as he returned to get Ren.**

**Akechi**

_Yes, me..._

**Ren kept his cool as he looked back over his shoulder, spotting Akechi, frowning seriously.**

** Ren **

_They told me that you were coming for me..._

_Telling me to watch out as well..._

_But I'm no coward, I will not run away..._

**Akechi's eyes softened as he frowned at Ren, his soft voice singing to him as if trying to persuade him...**

** Akechi **

_I'm not threatening you, I'm imploring you..._

_Begging you as well..._

_Let's both forget about the past..._

_Oh Ren..._

_Let's forget about the past..._

_Yes, let's both go away, somewhere far away._

_Start a new life together, far from here,_

_Somewhere else..._

**Hearing his voice, Ren snorted as he was hearing this. He wanted to start over with him? Well, that was a joke for Ren as he turned to him completely, stopping Akechi in his tracks from getting close to him. His voice has none a hint of emotion for Akechi...**

**Ren**

_Asking for the impossible?_

_I have never lied to you._

_My heart won't be swayed that easily..._

_It's over now! We're all finished._

_Since I have never lied,_

_Everything, it's all finished..._

**Akechi couldn't believe his ears, hearing no emotion coming out of him. He quickly got close to him, putting his hand in Ren's, as his other held his cheek gently.**

**Akechi**

_Oh Ren, there's still time left..._

_Yes, there is still time left...!_

_Oh my sweet Ren, let me save you from this!_

_For I adore you so...!_

_And as for you, save me as well...!_

**Ren pulled away from him, moving back with no emotion, getting very cross from how he's still trying to get back together with him. His fate still did told him that he's going to die by Akechi's hand, so why bother?**

**Ren**

_No, I know the time is coming near._

_I know that you're going to kill me._

_Whenever I'm alive or dead..._

_No..._

_No...!_

_NO!_

_I won't ever give into you...!_

**Akechi tried again, getting close to him as his eyes were hurt. Ren couldn't even look at him as he turned away, walking away from Akechi.**

**Akechi/Ren**

_Please, Ren...there's still time left.../Why would you persuade...?_

_Yes, there's still time left.../A heart that's not yours...?_

_Oh my sweet Ren, let me save from this...!/Not longer yours..._

_For I adore you so, as for you.../No, my heart doesn't belong to you..._

_Save me as well!/ You say "I adore you" in vain..._

**Akechi quickly gripped Ren's hand, holding it while he kept singing the same thing. Ren was not having it though, as he glared at him with no emotion.**

**Ren**

_You won't get anything from me, at all..._

_Ah, you're useless..._

_Expect nothing, from me..._

**As they both stopped, Akechi started to realize something as he let go of Ren's hand slowly. Ren putting it back to his side while frowning at Akechi, seeing the shocked expression in his eyes. Akechi's hands trembled as he looked down at them, feeling his body shake slightly.**

**Akechi**

_So, you no longer love me...?_

**As he asked, silence filled the room. Ren's eyes turned to the Grand Hall doors, thinking about his new lover...Akechi asked again with tears in his eyes, his pupils shrunk slightly as he trembled.**

**_"SO YOU NO LONGER LOVE ME?!"_ **

**Ren looked at him with a straight face, not fazed by Akechi's shocked expression.**

**Ren**

_No...I don't love you at all._

**Akechi shook his head in denial, the tears flying off as he gripped Ren's arms, holding him as he sang to him.**

**Akechi**

_**But, Ren...! I still love you...!** _

_**Oh, Ren! I still adore you..!** _

**Ren turned his head, getting tired of this pleading talk he was getting out of Akechi. Putting his hands on his chest, he tried to push him away calmly, but Akechi wouldn't let go of him. He was too desperate to let go of Ren...**

**Ren**

_What good will this do you?_

_Saying these wasted words..._

**Akechi**

_Oh Ren! I still love and adore you...!_

_Alright, fine! If it pleases you so, I'll stay as an outlaw!_

_Is that what you want? I'll do anything!_

_Anything you want...!_

_Just...!_

**As he begged, he gripped Ren's hand, falling on his knees as he hugged his arm close to his cheek, tears flowing down his cheeks.**

**Akechi**

_Just don't leave me all alone, please Ren!_

_Remember about the past we had...!_

_Where we both loved each other once...!_

_Please don't leave me, Oh Ren..._

_Please don't me leave alone...!_

**Now Ren was just getting pissed at his begging. Without a second thought, he swung his wrist away from Akechi, backhanding him as well as fell back, holding his cheek with shock, blinking. Ren had enough!**

** Ren **

_You think that I...would just give in?!_

_I was born free in this!_

_And free, I shall DIE!_

**After Ren snapped at Akechi, they both heard cheering from the Grand Hall doors, hearing excited voices as well...**

** Crowd **

_Hooray! Hooray! A wonderful stroke!_

_Hooray! The beautiful painting is being created!_

_Look! Look! Look!_

_The masterpiece is coming together so well, look!_

_Struck right into our hearts,_

_Look, Look, Look!_

_GORGEOUS!~_

**Ren heard them cheering his lover, rushing to the doors, but Akechi wouldn't let him go at him as he quickly caught up with him, gripping his wrist.**

** Akechi **

_Where are you going?!_

** Ren **

_Let me go!_

** Akechi **

_So they're cheering for him?_

_He's your new lover?!_

** Ren **

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

**Akechi**

_Not a chance, you're not going there, Ren!_

_You're coming with me!_

** Ren **

_Let me go, Akechi!_

_I will NOT go with you...!!_

** Akechi **

_So you're going back to him?!_

_Do you love him!?_

**Breaking out of his hold, Ren panted heavily as his glasses shone in the light. Taking them off, he tossed them aside, giving Akechi the most serious glare, to show that he wasn't kidding at all.**

**Ren**

_I do...!!_

_I love him, even in the face of death..._

_I'll say it many times, that..._

_I LOVE HIM!!_

**Akechi couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Ren loved Yusuke than him. Then, something in Akechi snapped. He tilted his head slightly, as he gave his insane look at Ren, who was suddenly shocked by the sudden change. He walked forward while he slouched his head a bit, making Ren move back slightly.**

**Akechi**

_**So I, gave my honor, pride, and soul...** _

_**Just that you would go and just...** _

**Ren didn't have any time to act as Akechi gripped his wrist, pulling him close to him while glaring down at him with his insanely, pissed face. His pupils shrunk slightly.**

**Akechi**

_**Go run back to that guy,** _

_**And then laugh at me while he's in your arms!** _

**With a hard shove, he pushed Ren onto the floor, quickly getting on top of him as he pinned his wrists down. Ren turned his face away from him, not letting him look back at him if he desired eye contact. Which pissed Akechi off more as his pupils shrunk, gripping Ren's wrists tightly.**

**Akechi**

_**No, I swear on my soul, you won't leave me!!** _

_**Now Ren, you're coming with me!!** _

**Ren**

_No, no! Never!_

**Akechi**

_**I'm getting sick of threatening you like this!!** _

**Ren**

_**ALRIGHT, FINE!!** _

**With a snap, he quickly sat up, glaring at Akechi with a pissed look, giving his insane ex-lover one more request...**

**Ren**

_Then fucking shoot me._

**"Or let me go right now!"**

**With that, Akechi's hands trembled, one of them gripping the gun in his pants pocket. He pointed at Ren with a shaky hand.**

**Akechi**

_For the last time, you goddamn DEMON!!_

**"Are you coming with me?!"**

**Ren**

_No, NO!_

**Ren stood up, panting with slight breaths, trying to catch it. Then, his eyes spotted the ring on his finger. With narrowed eyes, he glared at Akechi as he showed the ring to him as he took it off.**

**Ren**

_As for this ring you gave me..._

_The one you gave me long ago..._

**Looking at it one more time, he tossed it back to Akechi with no emotion. Hearing it clink on the ground, Akechi watched it, quickly grabbing it, looking at the ring with shock in his eyes, tears quickly forming...**

**Ren: "Have it back..."**

**He said, turning his back to him as he walked towards the doors without looking back. Akechi gripped the gun, aiming it at Ren as his finger was on the trigger...**

**Akechi**

_**Fine then, DAMN YOU!!!** _

**And then...**

* * *

***SILENT SHOT!***

**Ren's eyes widen as he felt his body froze in place. Blood flowed down his forehead, to his face as he stood...Akechi stood up as well, quickly running to Ren's body as it began to tilt forward. Catching it, he held Ren in his arms, seeing the color leave his eyes, still with that shocked expression...**

**Akechi knelt with his corpse in his arms, looking down at his blood-stained face. Tears quickly flowed down his cheeks, hands trembling as he held Ren's cold cheek, slowly leaning in, pressed his warm lips onto his cold ones. His heart was broken that he killed Ren, quickly filled with regret and sorrow...**

**Moving away, his eyes turned to the doors, then to the gun, then to Ren...Akechi then spotted the security cameras around the room. Looking down, his bangs covered his face as he softly smiled with no emotion.**

**Akechi**

_You can go and arrest me..._

_I was the one who shot him..._

**Without holding back, he cried loudly onto Ren's corpse, gripping his head while sobbing...**

**Akechi**

_**Oh Ren...! My precious Ren...!!!** _

**And then, the doors opened. Just as the first person got out, she gasped as she saw Akechi sobbing on Ren's dead body, quickly go back into the crowd as the rest of them looked at the scene.**

**Gasps and screams echoing as Ren's friends rushed forwards to see what happened...then their eyes widened from the sight in front of them...Their friend, Ren, dead in Akechi's arms, blood flowing from his head. Yusuke as well, saw this, tears filling his eyes as he saw his lover dead...**

**Akechi looked up...then back at Yusuke with tears in eyes...**

**They both shared a look as the lights shone on them both...**

**Ren's body was still the same...but his soul...was relieved that he was free from that psycho...**

* * *

**  
END**


End file.
